The Una Mens
The Una Mens were a council of Fae that formed a single soul and enforced the Codex of Laws written by The Blood King. Character arc After The Great War, Fae rebels tried to overturn the Blood Laws that divided the Fae into Light and Dark clans. A peace was offered if The Blood King would relinquish power to a council made up of those willing to sacrifice their individual flaws, desires, and souls; forming a single soul without ego or ambition. The council would be impartial protectors of the Laws and principles of Fae society. It took a council of six Fae to control the power of The Una Mens. The King agreed and six Fae, including the King, were chosen to form a new life as a single vessel of "humility and justice". They were each given a seed of the sacred papyrus plant, the Origin Seed, to swallow and become "one spirit". The Blood King, however, betrayed them by stealing the sixth seed and vanishing. Because of this, there existed only five Una Mens. If The Una Mens were slain their power would be amassed into the remaining Origin Seed. The creation of The Una Mens was soon found to be deeply flawed as they became evil, upholding the Blood Laws ruthlessly, with harsh punishment for even slight transgressions. They inflicted torture upon those who did not conform to, or who defied, the directives of the Blood Laws and many were put to death. The Keeper was the council's Inquisitor. A Fae Elder sent a Gargoyle to attack and bite Bo so that her blood could be tested, and as a result The Keeper informed Bo that her blood had chosen the Dark Fae as her side (Turn to Stone). Since her blood had decided for her, Bo was no longer unaligned and The Una Mens no longer needed to interrogate and punish her. In Let the Dark Times Roll, The Una Mens told Bo that "the human doctor" and Bo's "terrorist pet" were enemies of the Fae and their deaths would be "most painful." When Bo reacted by chi-draining all five Una Mens in the chamber, they re-claimed their chi and drained some of Bo's in return, letting her know that if she attacked them they would reflect her own power against her, and she would become her own victim. The Una Mens summoned Trick and questioned how he came to arrive in the New World, not recognizing that it was The Blood King standing before them. Trick told them that The Blood King had become corrupt and had created harmful laws. The Una Mens then informed Trick that they had selected him to be the Acting Ash until a permanent Ash was confirmed. While Bo had been on the Death Train she had become aligned with the Dark Fae. She wrote and signed a Succubus Declaration that was co-signed by her Dark sponsor. After The Archivist presented the document to The Una Mens, The Keeper searched in the King's Book of Records for the Fae that had sponsored Bo's alignment. The name materialized on the page and when she saw what it was The Keeper exclaimed, "No. It cannot be. Never again." In Waves, The Una Mens are eventually confronted by Bo and Rainer. When Bo appeared before the council together with him, The Keeper told Bo that she had broken their laws again because "The Wanderer" was not intended for their physical plane as it was his curse; which resulted in a battle after The Keeper told Bo that for her crime they would kill all of her friends before killing her. The battle concluded with Rainer (whose power of foresight was restored) using his ability to predict the attacks by The Una Mens and their guards, thereby managing to defeat and kill each of them. The Keeper, barely alive, warned Bo not to follow Rainer or she would "Suffer a fate beyond her worst nightmares." Bo then killed The Keeper, the last one of The Una Mens council. Upon death, the powers of each Una Mens transferred to the sixth Origin Seed that was kept hidden by Trick among his artifacts in his vault beneath The Dal, making the last sacred seed the repository of all their combined powers. Personality The Una Mens act as One. They feel neither "love" nor "hate"; and are a dispassionate judge, jury, and executioner. The Una Mens is able to reflect the power of any Fae who dared to challenge them. Relationships Mesmer: The Una Mens persecuted and exterminated the entire Mesmer species except for Vex, who was a child at the time and somehow managed to escape the massacre of his family. The Keeper claimed Mesmers were "problematic" – while Vex claimed the Una Mens feared Mesmers. Quotes * DYSON: This is bigger than you think, Bo. The Una Mens power is ancient. – to Bo (Turn to Stone) * THE KEEPER: Strike at The Una Mens and you shall be your own victim. – to Bo (Let the Dark Times Roll) * THE MORRIGAN: The Una Mens is cramping my style and they want every human that you love very, very dead. – to Bo (Let the Dark Times Roll) * ROSETTE (THE KNIGHT): It was foretold that with the death of The Una Mens, the Pyrippus would rise. – to Bo (Origin) * LAUREN: It took a council of six Fae to keep control of The Una Mens power. – to Massimo (Dark Horse) Trivia * In Babylonian mythology, "Irkalla" (also Ir-Kalla, Irkalia) is the underworld from which there is no return.Wikipedia:Irkalla * The Latin cardinal Unus (Unus, -a, -um, 1st/2nd declension adjective) is the cardinal one in English. Mens (Mens, -tis, f., 3rd declension noun) is the Latin noun for "mind", "reason", and "intellect".University of Notre Dame Latin words cannot always be formed into a precise sentence that translates into exact English; however, the translation of "Una Mens" (Singular, feminine, nominative case) would be: "one mind." * It is interesting to note that the declension of Mens is the feminine gender.The Latin Dictionary * "Una" does not derive from "unanimous" – which originates from the Latin word "unanimus", meaning "agreeing" and "of one mind", and also indicating "with one soul/spirit". Appearances * 4.01 In Memoriam (mentioned only) * 4.02 Sleeping Beauty School * 4.04 Turn to Stone * 4.05 Let the Dark Times Roll * 4.06 Of All the Gin Joints * 4.07 La Fae Époque * 4.08 Groundhog Fae (mentioned only) * 4.10 Waves * 4.11 End of a Line (mentioned only) * 4.12 Origin (mentioned only) * 4.13 Dark Horse (mentioned only) * 5.01 Like Hell Pt.1 (mentioned only) * 5.02 Like Hell Pt.2 (mentioned only) * 5.04 When God Opens a Window (mentioned only) * 5.05 It's Your Lucky Fae (mentioned only) * 5.10 Like Father, Like Daughter (mentioned only) References Category:Season 4 Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Fae Category:Undeclared Category:Titles Category:Deceased